joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Villager (Smash Gameplay Mechanics Edition)
Summary Originating from Animal Crossing, the Villager made their Smash debut when they were announced in early 2014. His (Or her, if you pick the alternate costumes) main gimmick was being able to store massive projectiles in his pocket, which appears to be an alternate pocket reality, as it can store entire trees and various objects much higher than him. His down special encourages the media to commonly associate him with serial killers, which became an extremely popular meme around the time when Villager was announced for Smash 4. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, Higher when rebounding attacks, 4-B via Final Smash, at most Low 2-C via pocketing Name: 'Villager '''Origin: '''Super Smash Bros. '''Gender: '''Can be either, N/A as a CPU '''Age: '''N/A '''Classification: '''CPU, Smash character, Fighting game character '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Selective Intangibility via Rolling and Sidestepping (Becomes intangible for a split second when rolling or sidestepping, even towards astral beings like Zelda's phantoms or attacks that assault the mind like Mewtwo's Confusion), Durability Augmentation via Shielding, Double-Jumping, Matter/Energy/Spatial manipulation via Pocketing (Can trap projectiles in a pocket dimension and store them for use later), Air Manipulation and Flight via balloons, Water Manipulation via watering can, Plant Manipulation (Can create turnips and grow trees, although the latter must be used in conjunction with the watering can), Explosion manipulation (Can cause the Lloid Rockets and balloons to explode on command), '''Attack Potency: Town Level '(Can damage opponents who are capable of taking hits from Kirby), Rebounding attacks via Pocketing doubles the damage, '''Solar System Level via Final Smash (Should scale to Palutena's Final Smash, which creates a black hole) At most Universe Level+ '''via pocketing (Can pocket attacks from the likes of Master Hand created the smash verse as long as the projectiles are not too big) '''Speed: Superhuman,' Massively Hypersonic+ '''in short bursts with' FTL+ Reactions (Can react to the warpstar, Wii-Fit Trainer's Sun Salutation, and the final smashes from the likes of Link and Zelda, can roll out of the way before Pikachu's thunder travels the full distance from the cloud to the ground) '''Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 50 (Can grab and throw Bowser around, even when he uses the mega mushroom) Striking Strength: Class TJ ' '''Durability: Town Level '(Can take hits from Kirby) '''Stamina: '''Infinite (Regardless of the established time limit or the duration of the fight, the CPUs will not tire out until they are defeated) '''Range: '''Melee, around 5 meters to 20 meters via Slingshots and Loid Rockets '''Standard Equipment: '''Slingshot, Turnips, Boxing Gloves, Shovel, Axe, Watering Can, Fossils, Butterfly Net, Lloid Rockets, Bowling Balls, Umbrella, Fireworks, Sticks '''Intelligence: '''Extremely high, daily life involves constant battles of wits with other CPUs '''Weaknesses: '''Will get stunned if they use their shield too much, will be left open if they fall off the Lloid Rocket or have their balloons popped, generally lightweight and gets launched easily '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Neutral Special: * Pocket - Villager can use this move to pocket items. This allows the Villager to steal projectiles and store them for later use, doubling the damage dealt upon rebounding them. Anything from pure shockwaves, explosives, weapons, and even some sentient beings like King Dedede's Gordos and Zelda's Phantom Summons. * Garden - This technique does not reflect attacks, but instead puts a flower on the opponent's head, draining their life force away slowly. * Pocket Plus - The area of effect is much greater than the original Pocket, but the moves that are rebounded have the damage halved instead of doubled. Side Special: * Lloid Rocket - The Villager summons a Horizontal Lloid and rides it forward at the opponent, exploding upon impact. * Liftoff Lloid - Same as before, only the Lloid goes straight up with the Villager. * Pushy Lloid - This Lloid is almost twice as big as the original Lloid, and moves much slower, but as its name suggests, it is especially great for pushing people. Up Special: * Balloon Trip - The Villager summons some balloons, allowing him/her to gracefully glide around the stage. An excellent recovery move, but the balloons can be popped. * Extreme Balloon Trip - The Balloons in this technique don't carry the Villager as far, but they can explode on command. * Balloon High Jump - Villager apparently fills the balloons with so much helium that they immediately launch the villager high into the air. Down Special: * Timber - A three-stage attack. The Villager first digs a small hole into the ground and plants a tree. Then the villager waters the tree, causing it to grow immediately, creating a massive wall that can absorb projectiles efficiently. When the Villager is done with the tree, he then chops it down with an axe, causing it to fall on the opponent. * Timber Counter - Same as above, only the sprout causes opponents to trip if they touch it, and the tree reflects damage back at anybody who happens to collide with it. The axe the Villager uses for cutting the tree is also somewhat weaker this time around. * Super Timber - The Watering Can, the Tree, the Sprout, and the Axe are all immensely bigger, meaning more damage for every attack. However, the process is also much slower. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:AN Smash Profiles Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters